


Silence

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Short, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The Spy watches for the mafia at night, but he doesn't know that he's being watched as well.





	Silence

The Spy stared at the bright screen in front of him. His eyes begged him to turn the computer off and head to bed, but he couldn’t. In the darkness of his room he watched the camera footage. No, he wasn’t a stalker, at least he told himself that, he was a Spy who wanted to track down the mafia and bring them to justice. Even if that required him to watch the security cameras all night.

He noticed a dark figure standing in the monitor that showed the footage from the camera placed outside his own home. His heart raced as he heard a knocking on his door. He waited in silence, hoping whoever it was would leave. However, they only knocked more impatiently this time. The Spy decided to test his luck and waited again.

“Don’t make me break this door down. I can, and I will.” He heard the person say from outside. They had a smooth and clear voice that almost sounded calming, however it was still unnerving to this Spy. He waits in suspense to see if the person would live up to their words. “I know you can see me.” Those words caused his heart to skip a beat. “Open the door, Vincent.”

Vincent was paralyzed with fear. All he could do as the figure stood there impatiently. “You leave me no choice.” After they said that, he heard the door bust open. Vincent turned off the monitors in his room, leaving him in darkness. However, this was useless as the person opened the door and turned on the lights.

“Did you think I would just leave, Vincent?” He took a look at the person. They were a short man wearing a suit with a rose on it. He had an awful lot of confidence for someone so short.

“How do you know my name?” Vincent hadn’t recalled ever meeting this man, at least, not with the other man knowing about it.

“I know lots of things.” He smirked. “No secrets are safe from me. Especially not yours.”

“What are you...talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” He laughed. “Nobody has that many monitors for no reason. I know about how you’re spying on the whole town.” He walked over to the computer and turned the monitors back on. There was a new window open, that showed footage of the very room they were in. “It would be a shame if the town knew you were spying on them. No one would trust you, you’d probably get thrown in jail for years. It would be so easy just to ruin everything.”

“What do you want with me?” Vincent asked.

“If you stay quiet, no one will have to ever know about this.” He said. “Don’t say anything that will help anyone find out who we are, this never happened.”

“Ok, just, don’t tell anybody.” Vincent begged.

“We’ll be keeping in touch. I think we will see each other again very soon.” The man started to walk out the door. “You can call me Ray. Whether that is my real name or not is up to you.” He laughs as he exits his room and his house, leaving Vincent in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about that "fbi agent watching you from your webcam" meme thing and everytime i think about ppl watching from the webcam (i do that bc im lowkey slightly paranoid (just slightly tho :)) i will think about vincent and sgfsdfhdhdfhdh.


End file.
